Cephalopods are found throughout the world's oceans and are characterized by bilateral body symmetry, a prominent head, and a set of arms or tentacles. Squid, cuttlefish and octopus are the most commonly known members of this class of sea creatures.
Most cephalopods have the ability to expel a cloud of dark ink that is used to confuse predators. The ink is contained within a muscular sac connected to the animal's anus at the open end of a blind-ended funnel or mantle used for propulsion. When alarmed or under threat the animal expels the ink out through its anus and due its the proximity to the open end of the mantle the ink is distributed out into the water column as the cephalopod propels itself away from danger.
The ejected cloud of ink forms a thick cloud, resulting in visual impairment of a predator, similar to a smokescreen. The ink may also form a decoy to confuse a predator as the cephalopod retreats.
A number of species of cephalopods, such as calamari, are popular food sources in many countries. Species targeted for food include the southern calamari (Sepioteuthis australis), northern calamari (Sepioteuthis lessoniana) and Caribbean reef squid (Sepioteuthis sepioidea). Calamari are easily recognizable by their large rounded fins that extend along the length of the mantle.
Commercial and recreational fishermen target several types of cephalopods, with calamari making up a significant proportion of the catch. It has been found that this type of seafood is difficult to fillet and clean because the ink sac is easily ruptured resulting in the thick viscous ink coating the mantle and hands of the person cleaning the seafood. Many recreational fishermen who attempt to clean a squid remove the head without severing the connecting tissue or membrane between the internal organs and the mantle. This results in the rupturing of the ink sac which makes cleaning much more difficult and time consuming. It is advisable the turn the mantle inside out to thoroughly clean the seafood, however this can be a difficult task because of the slimy texture of the squid's body.
Commercial machines for cleaning calamari caught in the fishing trade have been developed. However there is, to the Applicant's knowledge, no handheld device that is currently used to assist in the filleting and cleaning of cephalopods, such as calamari.
It should be appreciated that any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification is included solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention and should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art was widely known or formed part of the common general knowledge in the field as it existed before the priority date of the application.
The reader should appreciate that the term cephalopods, squid, calamari and seafood may be substituted throughout the specification and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.